


In a Crazy Mixed-Up World

by hauntedlittledoll



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, First Crush, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touching Harper family moment, helpfully boosted by prolonged contact with the Bat family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Crazy Mixed-Up World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiragecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragecko/gifts).



> Title borrowed from the song “You Get Me” by Michelle Branch.

He could almost reach the extension cord.  Almost.  Another two inches and a functional AC unit in his office was within the archer’s sights.

"DADDY!"

Roy narrowly avoided smacking his head on the underside of the desk.  Abandoning the deep dark pit of too-few outlets, he managed to get out from underneath the furniture before his daughter tripped over his feet and landed on top of him.

Roy spat out a mouthful of carpet fuzz and made himself comfortable.  “Hello, Squeaker.”

Lian wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Daddy, Damian’s being mean.  It’s not fair.”

"Well, Damian’s a jerk," Roy agreed amiably, "and you should get him back.  There could be hair dye involved."

"Like it would work on his genetically-perfect hair," the teen sniffed.  "And I maybe … kind of hypothetically speaking … already threatened to shoot him?" she finished in a rush.

Roy pushed her off gently, and rolled to face her properly.  “Lian, sweetie, do you want Daddy to go hunt the little demon down?”  If by “little demon,” one meant seventeen year old Damian Wayne, already six feet and counting …

Lian considered that for a moment, biting her lip thoughtfully before shaking her head.  “I can handle it.”

"Of course you can," Roy agreed, "But I never mind offering a helping hand."  He waved the prosthesis at her playfully, and Lian giggled as she scooted out of range.

"Nope, I’ve got it," she announced, bouncing to her feet with a youthful ease that Roy remembered fondly.  It was no fun getting old.

"That’s my girl."  Roy followed her lead, ignoring the cracking of his spine.  Age did no one any favors—with the exception of Dick Grayson, but Roy had long-since come to terms with that universal injustice.  "You could ask Irey to help though."

Lian shook her head, and pouted.  “Irey’s on his side, the traitor.”

Roy froze.  Irey West and Damian Wayne were loving BEF—Best Enemies Forever.  For them to agree on anything …

"She doesn’t like Teddy either," Lian continued mournfully over her shoulder as she padded toward the kitchen.  "It’s just not fair."

* * *

 "Um, not sure why I have to ask this, but seriously, Roy, did you arrange for my little brother to give a martial arts demonstration at Lian’s school?"

Roy shrugged.  “Damian said that he had the time.”

"Damian has nothing but time," Dick snorted.  "He’s between tutors again."

"So I don’t see the problem?"

Dick regarded the redhead bemusedly for a long moment.  “I’m pretty sure that Lian will once Damian sets his sights on a very-specific volunteer.  So high?  Brown hair, brown eyes, answers to Teddy?”

"Never heard of him," Roy returned cheerfully.

"Uh-huh," Dick shook his head.  "And the sword that Damian received yesterday?  The one that I’m pretty sure is stolen and also maybe priceless?  You never heard of that either, I suppose."

"That one," Roy announced with great dignity, "is all on Cheshire."


End file.
